Field of the Invention
The aspect of the embodiments relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image pickup system and a method for driving an image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus has been known in which a plurality of pixels is arranged over a plurality of rows and a plurality of columns.
In addition, there is an image pickup apparatus which includes a signal holding unit which holds a signal output by a pixel and an AD conversion unit which converts the signal held by the signal holding unit to a digital signal, such as that described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-67358. A switch is provided in an electrical path between the signal holding unit and the pixel. The signal holding unit holds a signal output by the pixel by the switch being brought into a non-conductive state after it has been in a conductive state.